Discarded Blossom
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Blossoms grow, and bloom, but what happens when the flower that falls and dies is Sakura Haruno? Will she be able to fufill the promise she made to Sasuke? Or will she fall short of her time to grow petals? SasuSaku. Read and Review! I do not own Naruto.


This is my first SasuSaku fanfic story. Depending on the reviews I get, I might continue it. I set it up to be continued, but still. As always, I do not own any of the characters, the anime or anything in this story. Naruto belongs to its rightful owners. NOT ME.

* * *

I saw him. In the center of my vision, his black bangs blowing in the gentle wind. I bit my bottom lip, clutching my hands to my chest as I waited for him to say something. I watched his left foot lift up, and I had this reverie of a canyon opening up between us, threatening to keep us apart for eternity. _Don't…_ Then I heard him speak, a soft subtle sound, barely audible above the harsh wind.

"I have to get revenge…" He murmured, his black eyes filled with an unspoken pain so horrible, that just looking at it caused me to tremble. I held my hands tighter to my heart, the muscle pounding in anticipation at what I was about to say. I saw his foot hit the pavement as he took a small step away from me, and I instinctively took a step after him. Tears fell, my green eyes glowing with stardust as the tiny pieces of rain cascaded over the edges, shimmering in the luminescent starlight. I took a deep breath, and tensed up.

"I'm begging you, don't walk away!" I called, dropping my head as more tears came, overcoming my feeble resistance. Sasuke continued walking, and I ran toward him, wrapping my arms around him as I flung myself into his back. He stopped, dropping his bag from his back, the package making a small thump on the ground next to his left foot.

"Sasuke, please don't go. Naruto and I need you here. We're part of a team, aren't we? If you leave, the team won't be complete. And you know that I'll have to do all the work, since Sensei reads his book all the time, and Naruto slacks off on most of the missions. Please, Sasuke. Don't leave me." I whispered into his back, pressing my face to his spine, my cheeks colored with a red blush. Sasuke looked up into the sky, cherry blossom petals falling around us.

"Sakura." He breathed, bringing his hands up to cup my arms in them. My cheeks turned redder, and I held myself closer, tightening my grip on him.

"I won't leave. Yet anyway. You'll have to convince me to stay here by other means when it comes time for me to go. I gave you a freebie. Next time, it won't be so easy." He murmured. I nodded.

"I promise you. I won't let you go!" I vowed fiercely, screwing my eyes shut, my heart pounding once at the force of my emotions. He laughed slightly.

"As determined as ever I see." He replied, turning his head to look at me. I nodded.

"Of course I am. I have to keep my promise." I answered. He smiled, and grabbed my hands, freeing himself.

"I'll hold you to that, Sakura." He answered, nodding once. I looked up at him simply.

"I won't let you down, Sasuke." I whispered.

****

I came back to myself, Sasuke staring back at me, his face passive. He looked into my eyes, analyzing every single speck of them, leaning closer. I stepped backward, no hesitation. _He isn't the same person… _

"Stay away from me." I said firmly. He edged closer, his face in mine. Butterflies surged, and I lifted my hand up, slapping him across the face, and shoving him backward.

"I said stay away from me!" I cried. _That I fell in love with…_Sasuke staggered backwards, barely catching his balance.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" He exclaimed, the outline of my hand glowing on his fragile white cheek. I widened my eyes as it faded into existence, and my heart cracked.

"Get away!" I yelled, turning away, clutching my chest. His right eye narrowed in pain, his left wide with shock. He took a step toward me, testing whether I would lash out or not. When I didn't move, he took another step, and another. When I could feel his evil aura start to enclose me, I screwed my eyes shut tight and balled my fist up, willing my chakra to fly into the bottom of my right hand. He seemed unaware of the blue fire that was starting to light up my right hand, ever so slowly creeping closer, the stench of his tainted presence wafting toward me. I couldn't take it anymore. When he got close enough to touch me, I pulled my hand back, and let it snap forward, the cross connecting with his left jaw. He flew backwards, slamming into a nearby tree trunk, the top of the tree rattling dangerously, threatening to tumble down on him. Tears came to my eyes, as I brought myself to look at him, that monster.

"Sak…Ura…Why…?" He asked brokenly, his black eyes agonized.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted, holding my hands to my head, my heart pounding in my chest. Sasuke stood up, and came at me again, this time, intending to fight.

"If you won't take to the gentle approach, then I guess I'll have to MAKE you listen!" He came at me, lifting up his fist. I ducked, and danced away, not wanting to fight. He followed, punching at my back, but I kept front flipping, managing to dodge them and get a few of my own attacks in. A tree loomed in my sight, trapping me. I narrowed my eyes, and turned around in the air, back flipping up against the tree, and pushing off with my feet, shooting toward Sasuke at the speed of light. I pulled my right hand back, and flew toward Sasuke, ready to pound him into the dirt. Suddenly he vanished.

"What the-"I started, until I felt him behind me. I tried to turn around, but he slammed his foot down on my back, sending me to the ground. I fell flat on my face, the ground indenting around me. He landed daintily next to me, and crouched down.

"Now will you listen?" He asked. I gritted my teeth, narrowed my eyes, and snarled.

"Not on your life!" I swung my feet toward him, knocking his legs out from under him, and he started falling toward the ground. While he was still in mid air, I back flipped to my feet, the soles of my shoes making contact with his back, sending him higher. I bent my legs, and pushed off, pulling my right fist back, and punching him in the spine, the impact of my chakra infused fist and his evil powers creating a shockwave. He vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone?" I exclaimed, and I felt him behind me again. _I know where this is going._ I swung around, lifting my right foot, and kicked him toward the trees. I landed on the ground, and ran toward him. He threw kunai, and I jumped up onto a tree trunk to dodge them, and he launched more. I jumped from tree to tree, and drew my own kunai, and flying toward him. He threw his last two, and they shot toward me like twin bullets. I raised my own small daggers, and knocked them away, somersaulting in the air so that way my feet were angled toward the top of his head. I pulled my left leg back, and fell faster, my right foot poised to slam into his skull. He vanished, and my attack took out another tree instead, the trunk breaking. I turned around, and saw him standing a few feet away from me, panting just as I was.

"You've gotten better, Sakura. Probably better than Naruto." He praised. I stayed silent, the wind blowing my pink hair into my mint green eyes, my face a smooth, expressionless line. We watched each other, the ground around us a disaster scene, forced into being our battleground as we took out our angry emotions on each other. _He isn't the same fragile kid I loved two years ago. That much I know. And from this experience, he isn't just some ninja you can mess around with. _I tightened my hand up into a fist, my chakra surging into it. _Time to show him what I've learned over the past two years since I last saw him. _

"Before you attack, let me ask you one thing." He smiled slightly, and lifting his chin up a little.

"What is it?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance, my resolve slipping slightly.

"Why are you so bent on trying to kill me? I thought you-"

"I thought that two years ago. Not anymore since you betrayed Naruto and I. You said you'd stay for the team. Instead you abandoned us; all you have left is self serving excuses! The memories of you that are buried inside my heart mean nothing to me anymore. You've become a shadow of that kid I loved. A monster; bent on the destruction of the Leaf Village. Hate Sensei, hate Naruto, hate me, I don't care. Just stay away and don't ever come back!" I shouted, tears spilling over.

"How could I hate you?" Was his quiet reply. My heart pounded once. _What did he just say? _

"Sasuke, are you…Saying you don't hate me?" I asked brokenly, shocked. I dropped to my knees, my eyes wide, unblinking. Sasuke took a step toward me, his movement slow, and measured, almost like he was hesitating. I didn't move, memories of him swimming in front of my eyes, proving his words true. Flash. That time when he stood in front of me to block the attack of a rogue ninja when we were protecting Tazuna. _Help me…_ Flash. The feeling of security when he held me against him while he jumped from tree to tree to get away from Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. _Take my hand…_ Flash. Sasuke asking me who battered and bruised me, in order to avenge me. _I'm falling…_ Flash. The feeling of his weak breathing on my arm as we slid down the side of the cliff at the bridge. _I don't want this…_ Flash. His arms around me when he prevented me from falling into the ground in the forest. _Stop…_ Flash. His head on my legs while we were at the Land of Snow. _Please…_ Flash. My tears falling down my face when he left me that cold, windy night two years ago. _…_ Flash. His emotions when he was standing behind me before he left. _You really…_ I fell onto my side, my head hitting the ground with a loud smack. _Do care about me…Sasuke…I…I…_ He stopped in front of my head, and knelt down, picking my upper body up off the ground.

"Now do you see, Sakura?" He asked, brushing my pink bangs out of my face. I just laid my head on his collarbone, my mint green eyes listless, unseeing, and glazed.

"The sharingan must have shattered her mind for the time being. " He mused, resting his hand on my forehead gently. He stared down at me, ducking his head, and closing his yes, his black bangs straining to reach my cheeks.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry…But I'm an avenger. I had to leave. I didn't want you to get caught in my…Fight for revenge. I would have liked having you with me…Your kind hands, gentle smile, ethereal eyes…They gave me comfort and strength." He started, his voice breaking slightly. I didn't move, but despite that, my heart pounded in my chest, so hard that I could feel each wave of blood surging through my veins as it pulsed from my heart.

"S…Sasuke…" I breathed, my voice airy and barely understandable. Sasuke nodded.

"It's true. I said you annoyed me, but that was when we were just getting to know each other. After you took care of me all of those times, protecting me, holding me, I realized something. I loved you too. I didn't want to admit it, so I fought against myself, denying it. I wanted to get revenge. Revenge for my fallen clan. That was all that mattered. And by denying the one thing I needed most, I became what I am now. A monster. I wanted to tell you I loved you that night when I left. I really did. But, I was a fool for not telling you how I felt about you, Sakura. I could have had you. Your kindness, strength, independence. But I blew it. I don't blame you for hating me now." He continued, his black eyes locking with my green ones. Then I decided to make my move. I sat up, and held his face gently in my hands, leaning close to him.

"You didn't blow it. I knew you disliked me. I knew you wanted me to leave you alone. But, the one thing that stopped me was my love for you. I just, I didn't want to leave you." I smiled weakly, and shook my head. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, and smiled.

"You sure haven't changed one bit, Sakura." He pointed out. I nodded, and brushed my thumbs under his eyes.

"I know. Naruto said the same thing. I asked him if I looked more like a woman to him, and he said I still look the same. I flipped out." I laughed. He smiled.

"Same old Naruto." He mused. I nodded again.

"Yeah. Some things never change." I agreed, tilting my head. Sasuke dipped his head, closing his eyes, and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"Sakura, I want to come back to the Leaf Village. But…There's one thing I have to do first." He murmured against my shoulder. My irises widened.

"What are you saying?" I asked. He grabbed my face, and slid closer.

"I'm saying I want to return to the Leaf Village with you. But, there is one question I want to ask you…" He started, the distance between our faces slowly lessening.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I asked, closing my eyes, keeping still.

"Could you help me? I…Could use your strength." He asked, hesitating. I nodded, my forehead rubbing against his we were so close.

"Yes, I'll help you." I replied, then our lips touched. His lips were softer in real life than in any of my private fantasies. My fingers locked in his hair, and he held me against him tightly, his grip strong. _No way am I giving him up now…_I felt my broken heart start to weave back together, my sadness and loneliness washing away under Sasuke's loving touch. I sat up straighter, holding his head in my hands tighter, his black bangs pressed against my cheeks. It felt like an overwhelming warmth was burning in my chest as I gave myself over to my heart, letting it do as it pleased. _I can't believe I'm actually kissing Sauce…_ As he held me tighter, I felt my resistance fade away, faster than I had wanted it to. Now, I realized that although my will had crumpled to dust the instant his lips touched mine, I actually wanted him to kiss me. I had dreamt of it for so long, wanted it, savored for it, craved it, longed for it. Now that it was actually happening, my heart was pounding in hunger. A hunger I had never felt before. It felt like I was trapped in a white place, endless, watching myself kiss Sasuke, my worst enemy, as well as my only love. I kissed him deeper, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, chills dancing across my arms, legs, my entire body. _I…I…_ His response was automatic, and then he turned away, hearing a sound in the woods.

"Sakura, we have to go. NOW." He scooped me up, and carried me behind the bushes, setting me down while he went back out, a red haired girl walking up to him. I lay on my side, barely able to see them.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Where have you been?" The girl ran up to him the rest of the way, and hugged him tightly.

"Karin, what did I tell you about hugging?" Sasuke replied astutely. Karin widened her red eyes.

"But I thought you'd be happy to see me. Anyway, Orochimaru wants to see you. He says it's important." She winked. I bit my bottom lip. _Sasuke…_

"I'll be right there. I have to pick up something that reminded me of an old friend of mine." He turned away, and walked over to the cherry blossom tree that I was hiding near. Karin walked away.

"Sakura…I do not know why I have these feelings for you, still. All I wish for you to know is that I love you. Always have, always will." He murmured to a cherry blossom that he picked off the tree. I sighed.

"Sasuke…I have always wished for you to come back to the Leaf Village with me, however, you are now my enemy. In order to change that, you have to prove to me that I can trust you." I replied quietly. He nodded.

"I plan on proving that to you, Sakura. Until next time, then." And he was gone. I stood up from behind the bush, and walked over to the tree, seeing the lone little flower on the trunk of the tree. I held it close to my heart, resting my head on my hands, and sighed, tears falling.

"All of those feelings, Sasuke, when we were in our three man squads all those years ago, are back. Never once have they faltered. Never once have they changed. I have never lost faith in you. Not when you left me on that bench that night two years ago, not even when I saw you for the first time after two long years. When you kissed me, Sasuke, I realized something. Something important, and close to my heart. I've realized that…I don't care whether you are evil or alone in your quest for revenge. I want to be the arms that hold you when you're sad, the sweet gale that picks you up off of the ground when you fall. All of these feelings, these promises, I will keep. To my very last breath. Even if I die trying, I will keep my promises that I have made to you. For that, I wish you would do the same for me if you were in a position similar to mine. Sasuke…I love you…I hope that you'll let me help you and not go it alone… I promise you, that I will give you happiness…And I WILL bring you back to the Leaf Village!" I dropped the flower on the tree trunk, running after Sasuke in the direction he had left along with Karin, my tears flying into the wind. I faintly heard the soft slight ping as the discarded blossom landed on the tree trunk, one of my tears on the pinkest petal as I ran after my wayward avenger.

桜"He's not the same person...I fell in love with..."桜


End file.
